


pondering,

by atlas_oulast



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Linh-centric, so much pine they’re teamtrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: Sometimes Linh had to just sit back and think back on the series of events that had led her to this.
Relationships: Biana Vacker/Linh Song, Biana Vacker/Linh Song/Sophie Foster, Biana Vacker/Sophie Foster, Sophie Foster/Linh Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	pondering,

**Author's Note:**

> keeper gift exchange fic for @dellavacker on tumblr!!
> 
> no trigger warnings, just pure damn fluff.

Sometimes Linh just had to sit back and think back on the series of events that had led her to this.

Her banishment, in a way, had been the catalyst, and then Sophie finding her and Tam and recruiting them to the Black Swan, and then meeting the rest of her friends, and then everything after that, up to Sophie and Fitz breaking up, and then her and Sophie kissing in the rain a couple months later.

It had been so, so spur of the moment. But Sophie just looked like she did when someone gave her a compliment and she didn’t believe them (it was a look, trust her) and Linh was feeling sappy and her long repressed feelings sprung up, and then she leapt at Sophie and kissed her.

Sophie had stiffened at first, and then, just as Linh was about to pull away in embarrassment, she kissed back, hard and dedicated. 

They’d fallen over in the now soggy grass field on one of Havenfield’s rolling hills for lack of something to lean against, and in their now freezing cold, sopping wet clothing, Linh climbed on top of Sophie and kept kissing her, and they kissed until their lips were blue from both kissing too hard and the cold.

And for awhile, the two were all the other needed. Quiet, secret affairs, gasps in the moonlight, and then.... and then Biana.

God, Linh could go on for hours about Biana’s beauty. And Sophie’s... but _god_ , Biana.... she had been simply _resplendent_ that particular day.

It was Biana’s Winnowing Gala. Sophie and Linh had both been on her list, and Biana clearly hadn’t expected what was going to happen, and begged them to come, just to alleviate any awkwardness that the whole Winnowing Gala thing itself could cause.

And it was late, most people gone, Biana obviously disappointed. Nobody had really... really _wowed_ her, much less seemed attracted to her, or seemed even to be her kind of person.

The parents were all talking in another room, and Linh, Sophie, and Biana were sitting together. 

Biana was stirring her lushberry juice around and around with her curly straw, around and around, biting her lip.

Her hair was curled loosely and fell in waves around her shoulders and down her back, her sparkling teal eyes shining with wonder and yet sadness, and her dress, oh, her dress.

It was aqua blue, encrusted with jewels on the tight bodice. Her sleeves were tulle, off the shoulder, and encrusted with plenty of ocean green jewels. 

The bodice plunged down to her skirt, floating with layer upon layer upon layer of tulle so light it really did float, not a single jewel upon it. And yet it sparkled and shone in the delicate light above, like sun on the water.

It spoke to Linh in a way nothing else had before.

Biana noticed her staring, and smiled softly. “Like my dress? I actually made it myself,” she said shyly.

“It.... it feels like you’re trying to tell me something with it...” Linh said, not knowing where the words had come from.

An encouraging whisper of words she’d long forgot tickled her ear, it was Sophie’s gentle voice urging her on.

And Linh chastely kissed Biana’s soft lips.

And Biana kissed back at first, and then pulled away. “What about Sophie?”

“No, keep going.... I think this is good,” Sophie said.

“Are.... do you like me too, Soph?”

“Of course I do,” Sophie said, with a proud bravery in her words.

Biana smiled dazzlingly, and the rest of the night was a silly, lightheaded dream of taking turns dancing, kissing, and spinning each other until they were so dizzy that they fell to the ground.

Linh felt as floaty as Biana’s dress, lightheaded with love, love of both of her _girlfriends_.

Yes, they’d decided that word was acceptable. And when Fitz saw them heading to Biana’s bedroom to cuddle together, he smiled, and he cheered them on.

It was beautiful, the way they three seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, fitting together to form.... something, not something tangible, but indeed beautiful.

Truly, they needed nothing but each other.

The months that followed were the happiest of Linh’s life, the happy days she split with her brother, her friends, her girlfriends.

Nothing could bring her down. Nothing could bring _them_ down.

It didn’t matter if they couldn’t be matched all three together. They’d get married no matter what anyone said, they’d have a beautiful life and beautiful kids together.

And as Linh laid there, Sophie on one side and Biana on the other, both of them dozing, she allowed herself to ponder the imagined future they had together.

Never in her life had Linh Song been happier.

And yet, it was understandingly overwhelming, the way everything had played out absolutely perfectly, and every circumstance had in the end worked out in their favour.

But Linh would not question it.

All she would do was sit back and enjoy this time in her life.

She relaxed between her beautiful girlfriends, and felt Sophie stirring beside her.

“Morning, sunshine,” Linh murmured.

“Morning,” Sophie replied, her voice a bit groggy from her good nap.

“Do you ever wonder how it all happened.... how we ended up like this?” Linh asked honestly.

Sophie was quiet for a bit, biting her lip as she thought. “I guess I do, sometimes... and not only how we all ended up together, the luck we had, with everyone near and dear supporting it, not questioning it for a second. Other people stare sometimes, but.... I feel like, because of this.... I care way less than I ever did before what other people think.”

“I feel the same way... I didn’t say anything sooner not only because you two were already a thing, but also because of the whole Vacker legacy thing,” Biana added, sitting up beside her. “I didn’t want any more shame on the family... and somehow, I can’t bring myself to care anymore.”

“I love you two,” Linh whispered.


End file.
